This document relates to processing search queries and providing search results.
Internet search engines identify resources (e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia content) that are relevant to a user's information needs, and present information about the resources to the user. Typically, users submit queries that suggest the information the users want to retrieve, and search engines provide search results that are responsive to the queries. Some results may correspond to businesses that have limited operating hours.